Severus a father?
by lilysnape22
Summary: Severus Snape takes harry the night his parents are killed. He attempts to raise him because of lily and something unexpected is found out. no one knows how it happened but severus and lily. This is how I would like to have imagined it went that night. There will be bad dumbledore sort of. really bad summary but its pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own. This is my first Harry potter fanfiction so please light on the bad comments and please do comment. I also will not update all the time because I am in school and will have a lot to do so please just hang in there I will try to have the first 3 chapters written before I post them.**

**A/N: I have decided to go back and change somethings and add to the story from some mistakes that have been pointed out before that I just never got around to fixing. These may not even be up as fast because I am in collage and I just don't have a lot of time.**

Severus rocked the love of his life's dead body back and forth crying as he noticed her fifteen month old little boy in the crib crying. He noticed the little boy also had her green eyes and silky black hair that was lying flat.

"Do not worry lily," he whispered to her body "I will take him and raise him for you. I will always love you." With that he laid her down gently so it looked like she was merely sleeping on the dirty floor. He picked up the crying baby wrapping him in his blue and green blanket so that he didn't get cold. Severus took him away before any death eaters or Dumbledore could come for him.

Once at spinners end with baby Harry he started cleaning and clearing out all the dark objects and anything possible to do with death eaters or that could get Harry taken from his care. As he did that he also transfigured a play pen and some stuffed animals both magical and muggle for Harry to play with. Severus also had to stop for lunch for Harry and try to get him to eat something. Severus house only had eight bedrooms 5 floors and 4 bathrooms. During lunch Severus had to transfigure a high chair than figure out what a fifteen month old could eat. When lunch was over Severus put Harry in his playpen and started in on the top most floors making sure everything was in order for even the most detailed inspection. In just a little over 5 hours and two nappies latter and a much cleaner baby did Severus consider going out with baby Harry.

Once everything was done Severus packed a bag for Harry and took Him still sleeping to gringotts by floo to look at the will. When he arrived at the bank with Harry still wrapped up in his blanket from the night before he cleaned the soot off of him and Harry.

"I need to speak with griphook about Mr. and Mrs. Potters wills and anything else concerning their estates and son." He told the goblin.

"Very well follow me." The goblin said as he got down and started walking down the corridor not checking to see if they were following or not. Severus followed hastily and made sure to keep from waking Harry so that he did not start crying.

"This is Mr. Snape and he has come to see about the potter wills and estates." The goblin said and left.

"Please sit Mr. Snape and tell me why you need to see about the potter wills." Griphook said looking interested.

"Lily and James potter were killed last night and only their son survived. I need to know who is listed as the child's god parents or who he is to be placed with. Also see if there are any letters of instruction for friends or for his care." Severus told him as he gathered the necessary documents.

"Here they are." Griphook said as he handed over the papers.

The will read as follows:

**Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Elisabeth Potter nee Snape nee Evans **

**We, the Aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our testament, and making all previous wills void. **

**In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:**

**To Remus John Lupin we leave our cottage in the woods (you know where moony), 2 million galleons, and all of the potions related books to the possible cure for werewolves.**

**To Our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew we leave 1 million galleons. In case he has betrayed us know that Sirius black is innocent and Peter is to get nothing. **

**To Sirius Orion Black we leave 2 million Galleons, the Cottage that you love to borrow so much, and James collection of Chocolate Frog cards. **

**We name in this order if anything should happen to me that my son Harry Severus Potter should go to the following people:**

**Severus Snape**

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Molly Weasley**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Author Weasley**

**Frank Longbottom**

**Under no circumstances should my son be placed with my sister, Petunia Dursley. I name Harry Severus Potter the Potter heir. **

Severus started to tear up just a little bit as he read this.

"I have come to claim guardianship over one Harry Severus Potter." Severus told Griphook as Griphook took another paper out.

"Sign this with this quill and no one will be able to take the child from you for as long as you live." Griphook said as he laid out the items. Severus signed it and looked relieved.

"Here is this letter for one Mr. Severus Snape. From one Mrs. Lily Potter." Griphook said as he handed it over.

Severus started to read it.

**To My Dearest Sev,**

**I know that when I left we had a fight. I have forgiven you and please don't beat yourself up about it. I know that if you are reading this letter it means that I am dead and Harry and****Gabriel has survived. Do not worry but there is something I must tell you. Harry and Gabriel is not James real sons. There was only ever one man I slept with and the charms I placed on them will dissolve within the next day or two after my death. I am so sorry I did not get to tell you in person, but you have two sons. Please take good care of them. That is the reason I named you first. Know that I will always love you and raise Harry and Gabriel with all the love you never got and make sure they know they are loved like they should be. I do not trust Dumbledore anymore please if something should happen make sure, even though I know you don't like it, that it is known that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper not Sirius. **

**With lots of my love,**

**Lily Potter nee Snape**

By the time Severus got done reading the letter he was in tears. There wasn't much he could do that night but looking down at Harry he was glad he had someone to remember his lily by.

"What is this about Gabriel?"

"There was a set of twins born to Mrs. Potter."

"May I see their birth Certificates?" The goblin handed him the two pieces of paper. Severus started reading:

**NAME OF CHILD: Harry Severus Snape**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 31 July, 1980**

**SEX: Male**

**WEIGHT: 9 lbs.**

**LENGTH: 54.3 cm**

**HAIR: Black**

**EYES: Green**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: Godric's Hollow Hospital**

**TIME OF BIRTH: 1:43 a.m.**

**OTHER LIVING SIBLINGS: One**

**MOTHER – **

**NAME OF MOTHER: Lily Elisabeth Potter**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 20 January, 1960**

**MAGICAL STATUS**

**(WITCH, SQUIB, MUGGLE): Witch**

**BIRTH STATUS **

**(PUREBLOOD, HALFBLOOD, MUGGLE-BORN): Muggle-born **

**PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Godric's Hollow **

**AGE: 20**

**FATHER- **

**NAME OF FATHER: Severus Tobias Snape**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 6 May, 1960**

**MAGICAL STATUS**

**(WIZARD, SQUIB, MUGGLE): Wizard**

**BIRTH STATUS**

**(PUREBLOOD, HALFBLOOD, MUGGLE-BORN): Halfblood**

**PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Spinners End, Surrey **

**AGE: 20 **

**DATE FILED: 31 July, 1980 **

**NAME OF CHILD: Gabriel Remus Snape**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 31 July, 1980**

**SEX: Male**

**WEIGHT: 8 lbs.**

**LENGTH: 53.3 cm**

**HAIR: Black**

**EYES: Blue**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: Godric's Hollow Hospital**

**TIME OF BIRTH: 1:50 a.m.**

**OTHER LIVING SIBLINGS: One**

**MOTHER – **

**NAME OF MOTHER: Lily Elisabeth Potter**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 20 January, 1960**

**MAGICAL STATUS**

**(WITCH, SQUIB, MUGGLE): Witch**

**BIRTH STATUS **

**(PUREBLOOD, HALFBLOOD, MUGGLE-BORN): Muggle-born **

**PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Godric's Hollow **

**AGE: 20**

**FATHER- **

**NAME OF FATHER: Severus Tobias Snape**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 6 May, 1960**

**MAGICAL STATUS**

**(WIZARD, SQUIB, MUGGLE): Wizard**

**BIRTH STATUS**

**(PUREBLOOD, HALFBLOOD, MUGGLE-BORN): Halfblood**

**PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Spinners End, Surrey **

**AGE: 20 **

**DATE FILED: 31 July, 1980 **

Severus went immediately to the Auror office to report his son Gabriel missing. Severus showed them the birth certificate and got them started on looking into the missing child.

They went home and Severus transfigured a cot for the night till he could go shopping in the morning. Severus played with Harry for most of the afternoon and had a dinner and made sure everything was so that Harry could eat with his hands. He also made sure Harry didn't spill none of the juice he gave him either. Eventually Severus started reading Harry a bed time story and he fell asleep around 9:30 that night. Severus made sure Harry was warm and snuggled in before he went and took his shower and transfigured Harry some new clothes for the next day from a few of the things he had laying around. Severus checked on Harry before he laid down and was satisfied that he was sleeping peacefully.

**Edited 10/17/15**

**A/N: well I am almost done with chapter 2 though this is my first fanfiction. And I have a lot of homework and things that I am doing because I am in collage and do have a life outside of writing so it might be slow updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own. I know I have a lot of homework but I tried to get this chapter done as soon as possible so that you aren't waiting too long. Remember it might be about a week to two weeks for this to be put up.

**Edited November 9, 2015**

Severus woke in the morning to hearing Harry crying from his crib. Severus went and picked him up from the crib jiggling him a little swaying around a little as he went and grabbed a new nappy from the dresser. He changed his nappy and got him dressed in new clothes for the day. Severus took him down to the kitchen and made breakfast and made sure it was cut up small enough for Harry to eat it with his fingers.

After breakfast Severus got dressed warmly and dressed Harry for going out in colder weather. Today was the day they were going to go to godric's hollow to salvage anything they could for Harry from the old house.

When they finally got there he seen some burn marks on the walls on the stairs. He was glad that Harry was still asleep on his shoulder and decided that since most of his room was intact it was okay to use most of the furniture like the changing table and cot. Most of the dresser was unusable and it looked as if he was fixing to need new clothing anyway as what he had seen so far was at the max age for what Harry was. He put Harry in the cot while he pulled out a small trunk and made it bigger. He shrunk what toys were still good and the teddy that was in his cot putting them all in the trunk along with the changing table. There were more nappies and a bag that looked okay.

"That must have been his to go bag for when they went out places" Severus muttered putting a few nappies and a change of clothing and several bags in it along with storing a few stomach soothers and a Sippy cup and a bottle of juice in the side pocket. Once he was done and everything was ready he packed up the cot and made sure he had the trunk. He went from room to room picking up things Harry might like when he was a little older such as photo albums and a few of lily's jewelry. Once he was done and everything was packed in the trunk he shrunk the trunk and left back to his home to put away latter.

Severus made sure the elves put lunch on the table and made sure that it was in little pieces for Harry. Lunch was something Harry could eat with his hands like chicken strips and green beans. Harry ate most of it and when he was done Severus cleaned Harry up. He got them both ready for the next half of the day out shopping for clothing.

When Severus got to Diagon alley he put Harry in to his stroller that he had found in lily's front closet. He made sure it blocked out the cold and wind. They walked down the front of the stores before finding a little store that sold all things baby in it.

Once in the store he looked threw the clothes having to pick out an entire new wardrobe for his young son in his care. Harry was starting to change from the charm. His hair now lay flatter and had a slight dark red tips tinted to his hair. He started looking more like Severus with lily's nose. Severus was thankful for that. He wouldn't have to endure the bullying. He himself was the object of bullying because of his nose and it wasn't fun and in fact if it wasn't for lily he would be pretty bad off.

"How old is he?" asked one of the shop workers smiling at Harry who was occupying himself with one of his cars.

"Fifteen months. I will need a whole new wardrobe for him. None of his clothing no longer fits. Could you possibly help me?" Severus asked her looking around the shop hopelessly.

"Sure. There are little tags in the back of the clothing that corresponds to how old they are so you know they fit. Some children are taller for their age and may require a larger size." The worker said picking up some footie pajamas that had 15 to 24 months printed on the tag showing him. "Now it may be a little big on him but it is made to fit children from the time they turn 15 months to 2 years old. He will grow to fit it. After that you should only have to come back after he starts growing out of the clothing he's now wearing."

"Alright. I have a crib and a few toys but I still need to set up a Nursery room in my home for him and need to get things for it." Severus told her as they shopped. By the time it started getting ready for supper Severus had almost everything he needed for Harry such as clothing, crib sheets, blankets, more age appropriate toys, and everything he need for the nursery. Severus shrunk everything and put them in his bags putting them in his pockets including the stroller. Holding Harry, Severus turned on the spot appearing back at spinners end.

"Hunggy" Harry told him patting his cheek demanding food as soon as they stepped inside the house.

"Okay Harry we will have supper now. I'm sure the kitchen elves have it already made. Hallie would you please serve supper now please instead of at the normal times." Severus asked politely.

"Yes, Mr. Severus. It will be on the table in just a minute. Little master must be very hungry." She said as she popped away. Severus knew it was nice to have a few elves at spinners end.

After they ate Harry was set in a pretty good sized play area and Severus started in on warding his home. He made sure no one could come in without a password, made sure it was unplottable, and that there were wards to keep Harry from going down into his personal potions lab and even ones on the doors and stairs so Harry could not go anywhere he would get hurt or in places that was to acceptable for a child.

When everything was done for the day both child and parent were tired. He rocked Harry to sleep and made sure to put a monitoring charm over him just in case he needed him during the night before he fell asleep on his own bed fully clothed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have lots of observation hours so I might not get chapters up as quickly as I would like. It takes quite a bit of my time and to add to that I have a lot of work that has to be typed and written. Forgive my mistakes my computer automatically caps some things and not others. I proof read these chapters 5 or 6 times before I put them up but let's face it people I am human and do make mistakes. I also do not have a beta reader for my story so I am trying to do the best I can. **

**Edited November 9, 2015**

Chapter 3

Once Severus woke up the next morning he checked on Harry to make sure he was still sleeping before taking a shower. Once he came back from his shower Severus made sure to place a monitoring charm on the bed to let him know if Harry wakes up before going to the room across the hall to look at for the possible nursery.

Severus decided that he was happy with the room he used a few cleaning charms on the room and changed the walls colors to sky blue and bright emerald green and yellows. After that he opened the trunk and started arranging all the furniture and toys; leaving the cot for last as Harry was still asleep.

Severus heard the charm go off right as he was finishing up the room. He had yet too actually put Harry's clothing away but he went to check on Harry and sure enough there was Harry in his cot standing up and looking around.

"Hey there little man daddy's here." Severus said as he picked up Harry and charmed the cot to move. He moved it into place by the window in the nursery. Harry was staring at him hiccupping and looking around. This was only Harry's third day with him and being in a new place, but he was slowly adjusting. Severus gave him a bath, a new nappy, and a fresh change of clothing before going down for breakfast. Hallie popped in with breakfast and the mail. One was from the ministry. Severus opened the letter to find.

**Dear Mr. Snape,**

**We are informed you have taken one Harry James Potter from Godrics hollow on the night of October the 31****st****. As you have not informed the Wizarding Child Services of custody arrangements we are having a hearing on November the 5****th****. There is another person wanting to gain custody of mentioned child and as such you are to bring the appropriate paper work stating that you are in fact the child's guardian. **

**Sincerely, **

**Wizarding Child Services**

Once he was done with the letter he looked over at his little son and knew he needed to make arrangements for him as soon as possible. It was just the little things like adding him to his vault, claiming him as his son publicly, and setting up his will. Now that he had the responsibility of a children he did not want to skip on things.

Once Harry was done with his food Severus cleaned him and planned to make a trip to gringotts to get the will that made him guardian and told who the father was.

Once in Diagon alley Harry was looking at everything and looking at all the store fronts on the way to the bank. After asking the goblins about his accounts and asking what was needed. There wasn't much but when it was done Severus asked about his will knowing that if anything happened to him he would be taken care of.

"Yes just write it out and sign it and I will sign it and file it. "The goblin told him. Severus began writing:

_**I, Severus Snape, place my sons Harry James Snape (nee Potter) and Gabriel Remus Snape (nee Potter) with the following Caretakers in the case of my inability to care for him myself:**_

_**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**Augusta Longbottom**_

_**Molly and Arthur Weasley **_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Under No circumstances will custody of Harry James Snape (nee Potter) and Gabriel Remus Snape (nee Potter) be given to the following People:**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Muggle Orphanage **_

_**Petunia and Vernon Dursley **_

_**Not any muggle family. **_

After signing it and the goblin signed it he left as it was getting close to lunch and he wanted to get Harry used to being in his new home.

Once lunch was served the floo went off telling Severus there was someone wanting to come through. Dumbledore's name showed up.

"Come through Albus." Severus said not wanting to leave Harry in his high chair for a minute knowing how much trouble a child can get into after doing that with Draco just one time.

Dumbledore came through and looked a bit disapproving. Severus just continued with his plans of Harry having lunch.

"Would you like any lunch, Albus. Harry and I were just about to eat." Severus told him while the elf put Harry's chicken nuggets and fruit and veggies in front of him with a sippy cup full of milk, and in front of Severus grilled chicken with fruit and veggies with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"No thank you Severus. I was just coming to see how young Harry was fairing. "

"He is adjusting fairly well considering it's only been three days, he is being well taken care of. Would you like to see his room? It is all set up. Up until now his cot was in my room until I could get everything together. Everything has been warded and there is even a safe spot in my lab for him to play that will under all circumstances keep him safe and he should be able to play it is quite big enough. Would you like to see that as well? I have a very safe environment for a small child. In fact even my godson draco Malfoy even spends a night on occasion to give lucius and his mother a small break once in a while. "Severus told him politely as Harry and him finished there meal.

"Yes, I would like to" Albus told him hoping to get him on something so he could take Harry away and place him with his aunt and uncle in the muggle world.

"Okay, come on little one, time to get cleaned up and give Mr. Albus a tour of your room and house." Severus told him taking him to a sink and getting a wash cloth to clean him off with and looking at Albus. Severus took Harry and Albus up the stairs to the nursery and showed him though albus could not find anything wrong with toys or the room or the house so far in general. Severus let Harry wonder the hall and as he neared the stairs albus looked alarmed but Severus said nothing as Harry stopped a foot from the stairs by an invisible force.

"Did you really think that I would let a small child wonder around a hall with no charms on the stairs? That would be very bad. Follow me to the lab so you may be assured that no harm will come to Harry." Severus said as he picked up Harry from his spot by the stairs going down to the basement and putting Harry in his corner play cot that was just big enough for him to run in and have lots of blocks and toys to occupy himself with but no potions of any kind could penetrate the barriers around the play area.

"Are you satisfied with the wards and areas now?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Albus said not finding anything wrong with his house and taking his leave through the floo.

Severus put Harry down for his nap and went on to brew his potions for Remus and other things that madam promfery needed for the hospital wing as slughorn had yet to get interested in it.

**A/N: sorry for the ranting above I thought to put this up the day after I do have specific things written to happen in each chapter sometimes I have to make some of the things move to the next chapter to fit the needs as to the words. I try to make all my chapters between 1000 and 1500 words. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own. I do love reviews and seeing how many people have favorite and followed the story. It makes me want to keep writing and write faster. Sometimes I will be listening to music and it goes along with the situation's but most of my inspiration for this story so far goes from snapes memories and the song: so cold by ben cocks.**

Chapter 4:

The next morning the floo went off before Harry was even awake. Severus got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Severus said hesitantly.

"Hello Mr. Snape, I'm Ellen Jacobs from W.C.S. I'm calling about Draco Malfoy. His parents have been taken in to custody for being death eaters and said that you are his godfather." The ministry worker told him.

"Yes, I am his godfather." Severus told her looking worried.

"Would you be able to take care of Mr. Malfoy for an indefinite amount of time?" She asked him.

"Yes I would. I even have another child here. It would be no problem for me to care for him and he is fairly used to my home as he would sometimes stay the weekend with me." Severus told her.

"Could I step through and go over all the charms and things? Just to make sure your home is fit for a small child." Ellen asked politely.

"Yes you may. Just step right through but do please be quite about it my son is sleeping." Severus told her as she made her way through the fire place.

"Thank you for letting me see your home." She said as Severus led her upstairs.

"Harry's room is right across from mine and the one right next to it will be Dracos's room once I furnish it with things from his own home I assume I am allowed to get things from the manor for Draco so that he is more comfortable?" Severus said showing her the room next to Harry's and Harry's room.

"Yes of course and I will put this in your file for you hearing as well so that the home check has already been done and seen too. You may pick up Draco in an hour." Ellen said as she looked around and made sure there are spells and such on the play areas and in the potions labs and the wards around the house were strong.

"Yes I will be there in an hour to pick him up I just have to get Harry ready and I will trust Draco will have had breakfast there?" Severus asked as he seen Ellen floo out and she nodded.

Severus cut the connection and went to get a sleeping Harry up and ready for the day. Harry was standing in his cot rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking at Severus as he came in. "Dada up" he said reaching for Severus.

"good morning little one, you are going to have a brother that's just your age for a little bit till his mommy and daddy are able to care for him again. " he told Harry as he started their morning routine. Once breakfast was done and Harry was packed up with extra for Draco and a trunk to carry everything in they were ready to pick him up and headed to the ministry.

Once Severus registered his wand with the front desk he stepped in the lift taking him to the w.c.s floor. Once on the floor he quickly found Draco playing in a pin in one of the workers offices.

"I'm here to pick up Draco Malfoy." He told the worker.

"Yes, Mr. Snape, just sign these papers and you're free to take Mr. Malfoy with you today." The worker told him as he set Harry down in the pin and setting the bag next to the chair as he was now hands free he signed the papers and watched as the worker filed it away in the folder.

"Thank you." Severus told her and took out Harry's two seat stroller knowing why lily would need one but thankful that she did as he put both Draco and Harry in securely before taking the bag and boys back down via the lift to pick up his wand. Once he had his wand they went to gringotts to find if he could own a second elf so that Hellen was not so over worked with two little boys in the house. Once he had his new elf, Tia, who was very grateful to be out of the depths of the wizarding bank and to be serving a wizard he took the boys to lunch. As it was that time. People where giving the young potions master funny looks but he didn't care. Even if Draco did start the war with food and Harry just joined in and Severus laughed cleaning both boys magically.

After figuring out how to get to the manor with both boys was not easy but everything went okay. Both boys were getting sleepy and he figured lucius and narcissa wouldn't mind if they napped at the manor and then made the transition to his home. It would be much easier on Draco and Harry just pretty much slept wherever you put him so long as he was warm and comfortable though he did notice he did go down easier with Draco there. As the boys slept in Draco's cot Severus packed Draco's room in the trunk shrinking all the items as he went saving the cot for until the little ones woke up. Once up Severus packed the cot and called for Tia to take it back to the house while he got both boys safely back to his home.

Once home he let the boys wonder around the landing and upstairs hall as he set Draco's room up for that night. Once night came and everyone was in their pajamas Severus didn't have any issues getting the boys to go to sleep as they had both warn themselves out playing with each other most of the afternoon and after supper.

A/N: I have a YouTube list I am starting for this story and it includes songs I listen to while writing the story it's not long now but its named Severus a father list. I do like reviews and things I am happy to get many followers and favorites. This is the first time trying to write a story like this and I do not have a beta.


	5. chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own. I love seeing reviews and it makes me want to update faster. I had a bit of writers block and I also had midterms this last week so forgive me for not updating most of this week.**

**Edited: 11/26/15**

Chapter 5:

When Severus woke up he could hear giggling coming out of both boys' rooms wondering what was up as he peaked into the rooms to find them passing a ball back and forth through the open door way between them. It was quite a good thing they were showing this so young; normally accidental magic didn't show up until they were 3 or 2 almost 3. Severus watched them until Draco noticed them and began reaching for him.

"Come on, Dray, let's get your friend and get a bath and some food." Severus said as he took Draco in his arms and also got Harry before going to the bathroom. Severus didn't know how he was going to manage but he would eventually get both boys cleaned and fed. Once the boys were all packed for the hearing he got there and checked in. It was a good thing that he got up extra early because they were nearly late because they changed the times.

"Good morning, I'm glad you could make it in time Mr. Snape." The judge said looking up.

"Yes, it is very good that I get up early as these two are very early risers. I would not be here otherwise." He said smirking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well I see the home check is done and all the paperwork is right, and now about the second child." The judge said as Severus looked confused.

"You mean Gabriel." Severus told him.

"Yes. Harrys twin. It says here that the child was not at your home nor was the child at the scene of the crime when you were there. Do you happen to know what has happen to the child?"

"No there was not a second child in the home when I got there." Severus said concerned.

"Oh my. Please alert the aurors that Gabriel Tobias Potter is missing." He said as the assistant immediately did as said.

"If I would have known that I would have taken him. He is my little boy." Severus told them looking devastated that he had not known what had happened to his son.

"We believe you and we will find him and place him in your home as soon as we are able to. And we will find who did this and not let them get away with it." The judge said looking down at him.

The aurors surrounded the last known place of the child, which was the potter's house in godric's hollow. The aurors tested every room to see what spells were used in the room they even went through Harry's room. They found a notice me not charm on the young boy's room. They figured this is why Severus didn't know of the boy before as he did not see the room. The charm also found that there was a fourth adult in the house at the time of the murder. This did not sit well with them as they all knew Dumbledore has been paying off people and that the only family left wasn't the right kind of people to handle a magically powerful child that most likely he was being the youngest potions master in century's son along with the leading charms master in several decades.

As Severus left the courtroom with both Harry and Draco he was worried but it would do the boys no good if he was.

"Alright Harry, Draco, what would you like to eat?" Severus asked as they were in the middle of Diagon alley where all the restaurants were.

"I cream?" Harry said looking to Draco who only nodded. Severus looked at them and smiled.

"No ice cream. How about hamburgers?" he asked them to which they responded enthusiastically with a "yes!"

So Severus took them both to a restaurant with hamburgers that let them eat on a porch that was enclosed so the boys could run freely with without fear of them running off at the first opportunity.

Once the boys were done eating Severus cleaned them both up and took them home for their naps knowing this would be the only time he would get to reflect on everything that's happen or to answer any mail that came through to his study that morning.

Once the boys were sleeping he looked at the rooms in his house. He didn't know if he was going to keep Draco or if his parents were going to get out but he would as of right now have three little boys all under the age of two in his care. He was a little scared that it was going to be too much.

Severus looked around and noticed he couldn't tell whose doors were whose; so he put big block letters on the doors spelling out their names. He also chose to put Gabriel in the same room as Harry as Harry's room was almost as big as his own.

Once Severus put the letters on the door he moved Harry to Draco's room so that he did not wake him while he made the changes necessary for Gabriel to come into the home. Severus put their names on the beds and the toy chests. He also duplicated the chest of drawers.

Once everything was settled for the new child Severus started on dinner and making sure everything was good he than he went to his study for a few hours as the boys slept on. Severus didn't know wither it was a good thing he had children because of how his own life was as a child, but he vowed he wouldn't be like his father.

Somewhere in the department of mysteries a young read head witch lay curled up by the veil. The unspeakables were still studying to find out exactly what it did. Once they found the young witch she looked like she would be in her early 20's no older. They immediately rushed her to St. Mungos hospital because her magical core was low. They knew whoever this witch was and is very powerful to have survived so long without care. They would need to find out her identity soon.

**A/n: sorry for not updating very much in the last few weeks I have been busy and my aunt just died so I have not been very much in a writing mood. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. I just couldn't update till I went over to my cousins house. Also sorry I have not been able to update in so long because I just didn't have the time. I had a lot going on at school and I have been babysitting my cousin's two year old little boy and he is a handful.**

**Edited: 11/29/15**

Chapter 6:

When Severus opened the mail in his office he had a letter from W.C.S.

**Dear Mr. Snape,**

**We have found out who has taken your second son, Gabriel Tobias Potter. We have taken the person into custody and we are trying to find your other son as this owl finds you. As of right now he is not with the person who has taken him. We assume he has entrusted him to a person who he trust as of right now. We are very close.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Auror Department and Wizarding Child Services**

Severus was glad that they had found the person who had taken him because harry was missing his twin brother. Today was the day that they got to go to court for Draco's parents. Severus was also hopping they could break whoever took his other little boy soon so that he could have him home.

"Harry, you know we aren't to touch that. You see Draco does not touch things he's not suppose too." Severus told harry to try to get him to understand.

"No touch?" harry said looking up at him with his emerald green eyes looking much like lily it hurt him.

"Yes, no touch." Severus smiled at him as he continued to play with Draco and the blocks; while Severus got ready to go to the court house. Harry really looked like him but really just lily's nose and eyes. Severus wondered what Harry's twin looked like were they identical or fraternal.

"Draco are you ready to go see mummy and daddy? Harry you ready to go see aunty cissy and uncle lucius?" Severus asked.

"Unca Whooshes?" Harry said looking up at his father smiling at him. Severus started laughing at how harry pronounced lucius name and put both boys into the double stroller that he had gotten at the magical baby store in Diagon alley. Once both boys were wrangled in and given entertainment they were off to the ministry for the trail of Draco's parents.

They rushed through the ministry and into the lift to go to the department of mysteries. Once down in the room he took both of them into see Draco's parents before the trail just in case things went wrong.

"Da, mummy!" Draco yelled as Severus got him out of his seat. Draco ran over to his dad to give him hugs and kisses. Lucius gave hugs and kisses and sent him over to his mother who was crying.

"Has he been good?"

"Yes, normal just like any other rowdy little boy. Even Harry was good for me but he is unusually quiet and doesn't wrestle like other children. I just wonder if he was that way before his mum died." Severus said voicing his concerns over his son to lucius while getting him out of the stroller.

"Mummy?" Harry asked hearing his father talk about her.

"He is probably just dealing with his mum's death. He will be fine in no time and will be talking your ears off." Lucius replied looking at harry who was burying his face in Severus robes.

"There is your uncle lucius. You want to go say hi to him?" Severus said pointing to lucius as Harry peaked out at him.

"Unca Whooshes?" Harry asked reaching out for him as cissy laughing hearing how he pronounced her husband's name. Lucius took Harry in his arms chuckling as he cuddled him.

"Yes I am your uncle lucius. And that lovely lady across the table is your aunt cissy." Lucius said pointing to his wife who was cuddling a napping Draco in her arms. Severus took Draco and laid him back in the stroller reclining the seat so he could rest comfortably. Harry looked over at cissy reaching his arms out for her. Lucius put him down on the top of the table so that he could crawl over to his wife. Cissy caught him as he reached her.

"You pwetty." Harry stated and gave her a kiss on the cheek before yawning. Cissy started rocking him as she did for Draco when she knew he was tired. Severus covered Draco up after buckling him in the stroller so he didn't have an accident.

"He has a twin. Gabriel but the ministry has yet to find him." Severus told him and cissy.

"Oh that's horrible. I hope they find your other son soon, Severus."

"When you two get out I want you to be Harry and Gabriel's godparents. Fair play as you got be to be Draco's." Severus said as they finished the conversation he put harry back in the stroller and wheeled it back into the court room as they brought out the Malfoys.

"Lucius and narcissa Malfoy. You are brought here on charges of being death eaters. How do you plea?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty" both stated at the same time.

"Would you consent to vietersurm? If you do the charges could not be brought up at a later date if found innocent."

"Yes."

They administered the vietersurm and waited a minute for it to take effect.

"Have you ever served Tom Riddle also known as lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you ever been associated with any known followers of Tom Riddle?"

'"Yes."

"Explain how you have been associated with them."

"We were once longtime friends until they tried to recruit us. But we had our son already to think about it and had heard rumors of the things they did and we wanted nothing to do with it. "

"Okay all those in favor of clearing all charges"

All but one hand went up and lucius and cissy was released from their chairs. They ran over and gently picked up Draco and held him.

"We will pick him up in two days' time. We need to get everything prepared back at home for him and make sure everything is okay." Lucius explained.

"That is fine." Severus answered him as he took both boys home.

Once he got home he put both boys in their rooms and put a monitoring charm on them. Severus started on his list of potions so that he could get them to his clients.

Lily looked around the hospital. The alarms on the unknown witches room was sounding and a nurse came in to the room.

"Ma'am what is your name?" the healer asked.

"Lily. Lily Potter Nee` Evans." Lily said looking at the healer.

"Oh my okay just put a drop of blood on this paper and it will identify you so we can confirm that you are really not dead." The healer stated as lily did as she was told and confirmed her identity.

"Do you remember much about how you came back?"

"No I don't" lily responded as the healer looked her over.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to write this. I have not had much time to write or really much inspiration to write in the past few months. I do realize that it is a good story and I do not have a beta so please forgive me and my tablet for the errors. I know it's not fool proof and I try to fix things as best as I can. I do have a story line so it does help somewhat to know where I am going with the story I have about 3 to 4 chapters left of this story. This is also my first harry potter fanfiction so forgive me if it's a little bad or not detailed. I may go back later and change it up.

Chapter 7:

Dear Mr. Snape,

The trail set for Albus Dumbledore for the kidnapping of your son Gabriel Snape is at 1:00 pm this afternoon.

Sincerely,

Head Aurors Office

Snape read this over and over again thanking everything he knew of that he was close to getting his other son back. Harry was eating his lunch and Draco was done and just needed to be cleaned up than he could be strapped in to the stroller once again. Once Harry had finished his lunch Severus cleaned him up and strapped him into his seat too while getting his now already packed bag for both boys. They had been going out so much lately that he always kept it ready and on hand just in case it was needed.

Once at the ministry Severus went to the aurors office to ask questions from them to see if they had found Gabriel yet or not. They had not questioned him at that time.

"You will have to go to the court room where they will question Dumbledore on all the things he may or may not have done in the past." The Auror told him.

Severus went down to the courtroom with both boys sleeping in the stroller. He sat in the front row of the room eager to hear where his second little boy is.

The judge stood in front of the podium so that the chair in the small circle was in the center of the room with Albus in it in chains to suppress his magic.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are here on kidnapping charges. You have been given the truth potion." He told him as Dumbledore's eyes glazed over.

"Did you take Gabriel Snape from godrics hollow?"

"Yes."

"Where did you take Gabriel?"

"Number four Privet Drive, Little whiningtion, Surrey."

"In what manner did you leave him and with whom did you leave him?"

"Petunia Dursley. I left him wrapped up in a blanket sleeping on the door step with a note so that they would find him in the morning."

"Whom is petunia Dursley?"

"Lily's muggle sister."

"Do you know if the home is suitable for young children?"

"Yes I know it is not. Petunia hates magic and will most likely not take good care of him."

The whole audience gasps as the judge ordered the aurors out to get the small child.

"Why did you take him?"

"There is a prophecy about him defeating a dark lord and I needed him to be completely reliant on me so that I could control the boy."

"That will be all. All in favor of guilty?"

Almost all the hands raised except a few.

"He is guilty."

The Aurors looked around the street at all the endless look alike houses before they noticed the house numbers. They started looking down the street for number 4. Once they noticed a small child about the same age as what they were looking for in the yard but they did not see another child at all. They knocked on the door and a horse faced woman opened the door.

"What do you want? I'm busy." She stated holding the arm of a small child behind her that had on a too big shirt and he was crying.

"We are here to see about Gabriel. To make sure that he is in a good home environment and to make sure you are treating him right." The aurors told her as she shut the door.

Once she came back to the door and let them in they stepped through. The house was clean and the toys were in the toy box put away.

"Why is one child in the house and the other inside?" they asked her.

"The child was being freakish and I couldn't have my neighbors talking about that so he is to stay inside and do things. "She responded without thinking.

"Where is the child now?"

"The boy is in his room as he should be."

"Where is his room?"

"Under the stairs."

The auror that was closest to the hall way backed out and looked in the hallway under the stairs.

"Boss there's only a cupboard under the stairs with a padlock on it."

"Get him out of there and get his clothing on and shrunk to the proper size. Mrs. Dursley you will be hearing from our world about your son as well. His name is written down in the Hogwarts books to get his letter come his eleventh birthday. If you find you are unwilling to care for one magical child we will arrange for his removal and his cousins' father will be more than capable of caring for him." The aurors said as they left with Gabriel.

Once Gabriel was checked out he was released into Severus' care. Severus took him and the two boy's home.

"Mrs. Lily potter, here are your release papers. You are free to go." Said the nurse in charge as she handed the papers to lily.

Lily potter walked out of saint Mungos to the wand shop of Mr. Olivander's to get her new wand. She tried about 14 new wands before finding the right one.

Once done there she went back to godrics hollow to see how bad the damage to the house was knowing Severus would be taking care of the twins.

A/N: I have had really no inspiration to finish this story much to my sadness but I am trying. I don't get much time to write okay I do but I am really busy reading others story's but I do finish the chapters as inspiration hits. It's been worse since moving losing my computer cord that is no longer working and having deaths in the family this year. Writing does help a lot but I just have not been able to concentrate at all. Sorry I will be finishing this story and going back over it sometime maybe not this year but sometime.


	8. chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about it being so long since I typed out a chapter, but I had a lot going on and still do but I have gotten some inspiration to write these last few days and I hope that it will continue I know I am almost done with the story but I am not sure It may be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 8:

Severus woke up to giggling and smiled as he got up to pad across the hallway to check on the boys. Severus had packed all of Draco's things the night before to get ready for his parents to come and pick him up. Severus opened the doors to the rooms so that he could see Draco from the twin's rooms.

"Gabriel, what are we doing today my little man?" Severus asked him as he changed him first so that he could establish a connection to him like he did with Harry.

"He Dada." Harry stated to his brother knowing his brother hadn't been there long to know who the strange man was.

"Dada?" Gabriel questioned as he looked at the man smiling. Severus smiled back down at him and kissed his forehead as he put him back in his crib.

Severus picked up Harry and changed him as well before moving on to Draco. Once everyone was dressed and ready for the day he took them downstairs for breakfast adding another highchair to the table so that everyone had a seat. For breakfast was oatmeal with fruits the boys liked. During breakfast Severus heard the floo going off and went to see who it was. It was Lucius and Cissy asking to come through the floo to pick Draco up. Severus let them through the floo and led them back into the kitchen.

"Draco, did you have fun at Uncle Severus's house?" Cissy asked her son as he grinned at her from the high chair nodding his head as his mouth was full of food.

"Cissy, Draco's things are up in his room still but they are already packed and ready for them to go with you whenever you're ready. Also this is my other son Gabriel. Gabriel this is your Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius." Severus told him and pointed to the new people in the room.

"Unca Whooshes? Aunt Cissy?" Gabriel said uncertainly as he tried to pronounce their names sending Cissy into a laughing fit.

"Yes, Gabriel." Severus told him smiling at him before turning to speak to Lucius.

"I might also be having another child come into my care as the person Gabriel was staying with son was also a wizard but didn't treat Gabriel very well because they knew he was a wizard. So wizarding child services are looking into it to see if they are fit parents or not for a wizarding child."

"That's good that they are trying to do something but will you be able to handle three little children?" lucius asked concerned about him. Lucius knew just two were hard and tiring but three could be an issue without any help.

"Yes I will be able to handle it. It is my son's cousin that will need to be in a good home environment." Severus said as he automatically cleaned up all three boys and went about setting them up in the big play area in the living room making sure to ward the areas they weren't supposed to be in. Lucius and Cissy watched him handle the three little boys with ease.

When lunch came Lucius and Narcissa took Draco home to have lunch leaving the two little boys with Severus. Severus set out chicken nuggets, vegetables, and a little fruit with two sippy cups of pumpkin juice on their trays. Once the boys were done and all cleaned up Severus put them into an area in his office. He had set up a corner for the boys to play in while he worked on his paper work and formulas for his potions. About an hour in an owl swept in and landed in front of Severus. Severus took the letter and gave the owl an owl treat. Severus opened the letter to read.

_**Dear Severus, **_

_**I have somehow come back to life and it has been confirmed by the healers. I have fixed up the place in godrics hollow. I would also like to be able to raise our sons together. I even have a potions lab here just for you if you would like to live here. If not we could live in your home. James did not come back but did make our sons his heir to the potter fortune. I would love to come over. Send me your floo address to come see the boys. **_

_**Yours forever **_

_**Lily**_

Severus could not believe what he was reading. He had to read it two more times before he could actually believe Lily was alive. He sent the address and a note back with the owl right away hoping that she would come right away. He smiled over at his sons playing with the blocks that had letters on them.

Lily opened the note that was sent back reading Severus's writing. She quickly called out the floo address to Severus's house. As she stepped out she noticed the boys in the corner playing quietly.

Severus looked up as the floo flared hoping it was Lily. When she stepped through the floo Severus stared at her. She was still the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Lily?" Severus said uncertainly

"Yes, Sev?" Lily asked him looking at him for the first time in months. Severus got up and hugged her tight not wanting to let her go. Lily hugged him back and kissed Severus softly. Severus kissed her back. The last time they had kissed was when she had told him good bye to leave to go back to James just after the boys were born.

Lily did not want to let him go. She pulled back a little to look at him and to look over at their sons. By now both boys had noticed their mother was in the room with them.

"Mama." they both said as they reached out for her. She let go of Severus to go to them; taking them into their arms. She started crying in relief. She had missed her sons.

"They have grown so big, Sev." she told him looking back over her shoulder.

"You know once they started standing me and James started marking their heights. We labeled them with their ages and how old they were." Lily told him as she tried to ease into asking if he wanted to stay there or move into godrics hollow with her.

"We could move back into the house as soon as it is repaired and has new furniture." Severus told her. He liked the idea of living with Lily and the boys in a familiar environment so that the boys would grow up with a lot more room than what his home could offer him.

"Okay I will only be gone for a couple of days at the most getting the house ready for you and the boys." Lily told him and kissed both boys who were now playing quietly again.

"Okay, but when we move we will have to talk about what happened before you left me to go to James Potter and marry him." Severus told her as she got ready to leave again to go repair the house and find new things for it.

"Alright. So we are going to work out our problems?" Lily asked as she looked at Severus hoping there was still hope for them again.

"Yes." Severus said as they hugged goodbye. Lily flooed to the leaky cauldron and began her search for the furniture and things that they would need in their new home.

She made sure to shrink all her purchases and then went to Godrics Hollow to start repairs. When she started the repairs she started in the kitchen and worked her way through the down stairs leaving the upstairs and actual stairs for last. She did this so that she could remove the blood stains and dust from the carpeting from the stairs changing it back to a cream color like before.

**A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes. I promised a new chapter and I really wanted to get it done in time for Christmas so Happy Christmas. I also know that there is only going to be 2 chapters left. If there are any more mistakes please review with the chapter and what it might be. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I worked all weekend and most of Sunday night to get this chapter out as well. I thought since finals were over I could give you an extra chapter. I may be done with the whole story before Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 9:

It was two days later that she returned to Severus's house to pick him and the boys up so that they could move into the house. She had completely transformed the house from what it had been to looking like they had just moved in. She even had pictures from when she and Severus was dating. She knew she would have to bring up their last fight about children and about what she had done just 6 months before she had found she was pregnant. By the time she went to Severus's house it was after dinner.

Lily stepped out of the floo at Severus's house and looked around not seeing the children or Severus anywhere. She headed down stairs to see a room full of toys for the boys and a little blonde headed boys with them. Lily proceeded to all the rooms looking she finally found him and two of his friends sitting in the living room just off the play room where the kids were.

"Lily, your back. I didn't think we would see you today. Lucius and Cissa was just leaving with Draco." Severus told her as she sat down while Lucius and Cissa picked up Draco from the play room and flooed home.

"We have some things to talk about before we move tonight." Lily stated as she looked at Severus worriedly.

"Yes we do can I ask you a few questions?" Severus asked her as he looked at her it still hurt even though they now had the boys.

"Yes, Severus, it would be better to get this over with so we can start with our relationship and see if it will work out this time." Lily told him looking worried that they would not work out as they did so long ago.

"Why did you terminate your first pregnancy and then not six months latter fall pregnant again with our children and keep them but not the first one?" Severus asked trying to hold it together.

"I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I just couldn't do it again with the boys. It nearly killed me to do it the first time with our little girl. I couldn't give them up for adoption at all either. Than the day you came home with the dark mark on your arm knowing that they didn't like muggleborns. "Lily told him looking close to tears over the lost pregnancy.

"What about leaving me without saying a word?" Severus asked her looking hurt and sad.

"You had the dark mark, Severus, marking you as a follower of that mad man. It was also because of a prophecy that you overheard. How long before your master found out you had two children that were going to be born around the time the prophecy stated? How long would it be before he came after us and ordered you to not be there so he could kill your sons? "Lily looked at Severus with tears.

"I would never let him do that to you. If I had only known what was happening I would have never. It was because of your death I had turned spy for Dumbledore at the end. It was also because of the boys I quite spying and the Death eaters. I did not want to die or be put in Azkaban. Also we are going to have another child coming with us tomorrow I have to pick him up. It is your sister's child. He is magical and she hasn't been treating him well since she found out about it. Why didn't you inform me that I was to be a father?" Severus told her looking at her and taking her hand in his.

"Because you were a death eater at the time and I had to protect my sons. Even if it meant leaving the love of my life and protect them from their father. I couldn't just give them to someone else to raise not once I made that connection to them." lily told him not looking at him anymore not being able too. "Why did you become a death eater?"

"I became a death eater because a few of my friends were pressuring me and because I thought it would be a good way to get out about my potions mastery. That it would help me get some of the clients I needed to support you and get you that ring that you so wanted. So that when I went to propose to you. You would say yes. I just wanted to provide a good life for you and any children we had. I now have an enough to take care of you and any children we have wither be it adoption or naturally." Severus told her sincerely holding her to him as she started crying.

It started getting late and the boys were starting to get sleepy so they picked them up and took them upstairs. Severus rocked Harry until he closed his eyes and stopped playing with his hair. He looked up at Lily who was rocking Gabriel in her arms standing up looking down at him with love. He could see it in her eyes and the way she tended the children. Severus went and put Harry down kissing his forehead making sure he had the blanket put up so that he wouldn't get cold. Severus showed Lily Gabriel's bedroom and kissed his head as well when she laid him down covering him up.

"Should we go back down stairs and finish our conversation?" Severus whispered leaving little cracks in the doors to the boy's rooms making sure the monitoring charms were on them.

"Yes we should." Lily said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek shyly as Severus smiled at her. Once back down stairs on the couch Severus pulled Lily down onto his lap holding her.

"Would you have really let James Potter raise our children and not have told me?" Severus asked her wondering her answer.

"No, I would have told you once the war was over. I have never slept with James if you must know. Nor, would I have if the war had carried on for years. The only one is you." Lily said to him leaning into his chest cuddling.

"Thank you for answering all my questions, Lils. I love you so much." Severus told her. Severus kissed her softly making lily moan as she kissed him back.

Severus shifted them so that Lily was laying underneath him still kissing them as he helped her out of her clothing. Lily helped him out of his as well taking him into her hand moving it up and down. Severus moaned and thrust against her hand. It had been 2 years since he had done this. Severus kissed her kissing down to her neck and down her check licking her nipple as she arched and moaned against him letting him nudge her knees apart as he took her nipple into his mouth sucking and licking on it. Severus knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't help her also. He carefully slid inside her tight wetness moaning lowly putting his head on her shoulder trying to hold back a little knowing this was the first time in a long time for her as well.

"Please Sev more." Lily moaned loudly arching against him making him slid further inside her. Severus started out slowly kissing her quieting her moans. He began to move faster he knew he wasn't going to last long so he started to rub her clit as well making her scream as he kissed her again so that she didn't wake up the boys. She started to cum around him as he started to cum deep inside her. Severus started to move off of her so that he didn't crush her as she looked up at him breathing irregularly too.

"I love you sev. That was amazing." Lily told him as she smiled at him cuddling to him.

"We should move up to my room for the night. There is more room on my bed for the both of us." Severus told her grinning.

"I don't think I can move, Sev." She told him giggling as he picked her up and carried her up stairs. Once on the bed under the covers he snuggled up behind her holding her close.

"I love you too." Severus whispered kissing her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.

When Lily woke up the next morning she heard giggling and Severus talking to the boys. She got up and checked Gabriel's room and seen that he wasn't in there. She checked Harry's room to see Severus sitting on the floor with the boys playing with the blocks.

"See I told you mama would wake up soon so that we could all go down to eat. " Severus told the boys as she picked Harry up and Severus picked Gabriel up. They all walked down to the kitchen to eat. After breakfast Severus picked up their shrunken trunks as he flooed the things for his lab over to the new home.

The boys had been all packed for the last day. He had gotten up and packed his lab this morning so that he could work on last minute potions. Once they were settled into the new house and Severus had his potions lab all set up and the new potions list for the Hogwarts infirmary started he told Lily "We should write an article for the Prophet that you have returned."

"Yes we should." Lily agreed as she sat down at the desk and began to write.

_**To whom it may concern, **_

_**Lily Potter has been found alive and well. It has also been checked out at St. Mungos. It is also that I will be taking care of the Potter and Prince heirs. That I would like to be left out of the public eye and to not be surrounded and have articles written about me. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lily Potter nee Snape nee Evans**_

"There is that all the news?" Lily asked as she looked up at Severus who was down on one knee beside her with a little box. Severus looking nervous slowly opened the box and asked "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Lily shouted as she hugged him and Severus grinned as he took the ring and placed it on her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm actually really sad to end the story but I am also glad to be done with it and stuck with it no matter how long it took me to write with everything that went on. I would like to also thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Chapter 10: Epilogue

It had been five years since Lily and Severus married. They had two more kids Theodore Alexander Snape whom is 4 years old and Alana Grace Snape whom is 2 years old. Lily had another one on the way. They found out two years before that Cissa couldn't have any more children. They had adopted a little girl named Nevaeh Grace Malfoy who is now 2 years old and is in the process of adopting another little baby named Lukas.

"Sev, how would you feel about another baby?" Lily asked worriedly thinking back to the pregnancy test that she took just moments before.

"Why would you ask, Lils, you know I always wanted a big family." Severus told her looking at her. Severus didn't have to work but he still made potions that people asked for.

"I'm pregnant again." She told him smiling as Severus picked her up and spun her around.

"We are going to have to add on to the house again so that there is room for every one or we could do like we have been threatening to the press. We could move into prince manor. It has a little playground for the children and a nursery. Plus enough bedrooms for all the children we will have." Severus told her as he watched her reaction.

"Yes I think we will move into prince manor our family is getting quite big and the house and grounds are getting to small for them to move around and play in comfortably with all their friends that do come over. This way we have room for your godchildren to spend the night some times." Lily told him.

"Mom Gabriel and harry won't stop calling me a baby cause I can't get on a broom like they can." Theo yelled from the back yard.

"Quite teasing your brother you two. You know how I feel about that set the good example for him." Lily yelled out the back door and watched them through the window playing on the swing set and sand box making sure everyone was alright.

The End…


End file.
